Education Experimentation
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Tatsumi learns just what he needs to know by an eager Bulat and reluctant Lubbock. (Bulat x Tatsumi x Lubbock) Yaoi


**Looks like I did it. I finally wrote a threesome and I do NOT regret this one bit. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you wanted to learn the beauty of birds and bees?" Bulat asked with crossed arms and a smirk. Tatsumi was seated in a chair across the room with a small blush.

"Erm well I asked around after coming across a book. Sheele isn't exactly the best to learn from. Mine would kill me. I'd feel awkward asking Akame. Leone... I feel like she wouldn't just teach me if you know what I mean."

Bulat hummed and lifted a finger.

"Aah I see. Oh my dear Tatsumi I feel especially pleased that you trust me with such a delicate subject." The man said and Tatsumi sweated. "However, mere words cannot describe just what sex is. For example, I'm gay. So things are a little different for me."

"Oh! Well how does it work... for you?" Tatsumi asked interestedly. Bulat grinned.

"How about I show you?" He suggested with a wink.

"... I was hoping to keep myself distant-"

"Yes of course. I mean how about a little show-and-tell with a good friend of ours?" Bulat asked. Tatsumi blinked.

"Oh uh okay? Who?"

Bulat walked out the door and Tatsumi wondered if he was supposed to follow. However several moments later, Bulat came back in with a protesting Lubbock over his shoulder.

"Let go you damn oaf! Pervert! Bastard!" Lubbock yelled while punching the man's back, who clearly did not seem affect.

"He'll be helping out." Bulat said to Tatsumi and set Lubbock on his feet. Before he could dash out, Bulat sat down on the bed on the other side of the room and grabbed his wrist. "Lubbock, play nice. I just need a little help teaching this young man about a certain subject."

"A-Ah hi Lubba." Tatsumi greeted hesitantly after watching the two. Lubbock paused his rash behavior.

"...Teach him what?" Lubbock asked warily and yelped when he was pulled onto the bed. Bulat pinned the teen's lower half on one propped leg and looked at Tatsumi.

"Alright, Tatsumi." He began as Lubbock hastily tried to shift. "Always remember, it's not just the sex that makes the experience great. It's the foreplay."

"Fore... play?" Tatsumi repeated and Bulat gladly removed Lubbock's pants and underwear.

"Aah! Stop!" Lubbock yelled embarrassedly, clenching the sheets in frustration. Tatsumi however, blushed from the sudden exposure, not that he minded the sight. He wondered mentally if this was going to help him learn.

"Foreplay is what gets a person excited, or rather aroused. Even sweet Lubbock here can turn into a whole different person." Bulat explained, placing a hand on the captive's peach bare skin. "I'll show you."

Tatsumi watched Bulat squeeze and fondle with Lubbock's rear. Lubbock twitched and once again tried to move away. but Bulat made sure to hold him down with his other arm.

"Foreplay is another way to prep a person too." Bulat said as he slid his middle finger into the crevice of the two cheeks.

"Stop touching me- a-ah!" The man rubbed the winking hole of his anus. Tatsumi could see the action very clearly since Bulat also used his ring and index finger to help spread the other teen's ass.

"I... I see..." Tatsumi said, shifting his own legs uncomfortably.

"This is the fun part." Bulat said as he slipped a finger in. Lubbock jolted and scratched at the sheets as Bulat thrust his finger in and out inside of him.

"Hah! Ah! Sto-!"

"Eventually, they start leaking with excitement..." Bulat's finger became wet and stickly but he continued to thrust it. "This helps stretches them for later."

Tatsumi's lower half ached in a weird way from watching. His pants became tight and his heart rate accelerated.

Lubbock yelled even louder once another finger went in and started scissoring him. He began to unconciously grind his erect member against Bulat's leg as the fingers thrust into him. Bulat noticed this and smiled.

"You can tell they are ready usually when they start responding like this." He added as Lubbock moved back against the fingering. "He's making quite a mess on my pants. Got everything so far, Tatsumi?"

The brunette nodded with a strange urge to touch himself. The sound of the thrusting and Lubbock's regretful moans all the more motivated him to shift several times. Bulat finally noticed and smirked.

"Of course, we can always add some factors." Tatsumi blinked when Bulat pulled his fingers out of Lubbock. "What do you say?"

"Um... okay..."

"Good. Then slide down your pants and underwear. Don't worry, I'm still over here." Tatsumi blushed and glanced around before hesitantly doing so. His erection sprung up immediately and Bulat stared fascinated.

"N-Now what?"

"Grab it, as your normally would with the handle of a sword."

"Why-?"

"Go on." Catching the hint that this was very dirty, Tatsumi grabbed his own member and twitched form the contact. "Move your hand up and down."

With a thumping heart, Tatsumi began to stroke himself, gasping and clenching the seat of the chair with his other hand from the sudden sensation. Unconciously, his hand moved faster and he shut his eyes tight.

"Hah... Ah..." Once he was deeply into it, Bulat moved Lubbock completely onto the bed and kneeled behind him. Lubbock, who was face down, shifted and raised his lower half, which turned out to be a big mistake as Bulat had unbuckled his own belt with a predatory look.

"Wh-what the hell are you- AAH!"

Tatsumi's head jerked up from the sudden scream and his wide eyes took in the very clear sight of Bulat thrusting in his large member into Lubbock. Precum leaked out of the brunette's penis and his face reddened when Bulat began to continuously pound the screaming Lubbock.

"Ah! Ahh! St-Sto-! Haah!"

"See here, Tatsumi. After the preparation... you're good to go." Bulat said, pinning Lubbock's wrists down. Tatsumi had not meant to get aroused even more by the rough pounding, but his hand moved on its own. Eventually, he was holding in his moans while thrusting into his hand.

Lubbock began moving back against Bulat and moaned loudly, clearly resentful of doing so. His brows were furrowed irrately as he was forced to create pleased sounds from having his prostate hit. Soon, his eyes shut tightly after glaring at Bulat one last time and he tremulously came on the sheets with a lasting moan.

"F-Fu-! Aaah!"

Bulat exited Lubock's twitching ring of muscles and smirked when Lubbock collapsed on the bed with a huff.

"Tatsumi." Tatsumi looked up as he forced himself to stop rubbing his erection.

"A-Ah yes?"

"Why don't you come over here and show me what you've learned." Bulat said while nudging his head at Lubbock. Tatsumi blushed heavily, not knowing what to do. All he wanted was this desire to relieve himself. So eventually, he shakily stood and stepped toward the bed.

* * *

"Ah! Ah!"

"S-Sorry Lubba." Tatsumi apologized meekly, trying to control his pace inside the male. Technically, it was Bulat's fault since the man was thrusting vigorously into him. The newbie had already came several times inside Lubbock, but Bulat was more keen on continuing to thrust into him.

"Tight, just like dear Lubbock." Bulat commented as he thrust faster. Tatsumi clenched the sheets with a wince as he was forced to thrust hard into Lubbock. Now he knew why Lubbock was screaming so loud when Bulat was pounding him earlier.

"Aah! B-Big bro!" He called out, feeling his prostate being hit every time. With each hit, he thrust deep into Lubbock, who arched against Tatsumi and moaned.

"Uwah! Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi soon tensed and ejaculated deep inside Lubbock. Bulat slammed harder until he finally lost himself and blew his load inside Tatsumi, who's eyes widened from the sudden fill-up. Lubbock was the last to cum all over his and Tatsumi's stomachs. All three males panted before Bulat spoke up.

"Now, who's ready for Lesson Two?"

Before Tatsumi could ask just what is this second lesson, Bulat pulled out of him and Tatsumi followed the suit with Lubbock.

"I-I think I know enough-" Tatsumi began, but Bulat sat Lubbock up and moved his head to his large manhood.

"Wha-!" Lubbock flushed when the tip pressed against his cheek.

"There are other ways to have sex. For instance, oral." Bulat explained and thrust his cock up into Lubbock's mouth. Lubbock gave muffled protests as Bulat moved his cock in and out of his mouth.

"Hmm! Mm!" Tatsumi swallowed, feeling himself get aroused once again. Bulat finally freed Lubbock, who coughed.

"Here, try it out, Tatsumi." Bulat said, forcing Lubbock's head near Tatsumi's upright member. Tatsumi stammered with a blush as Lubbock was forced to press his lips against his penis.

"Be a good boy, Lubbock." Bulat commanded with a small smile. Eventually, Tatsumi moaned vocally when a wet warmth surrounded his cock. Lubbock bobbed his head with a regretful blush and Bulat watched the two boys satisfyingly. Tatsumi gave small thrusts while placing a hand in Lubbock's hair.

"Haah... Hah..." Feeling Lubbock blow him felt just as good as thrusting in him. The slippery tongue especially gave him small jolts.

Bulat had moved behind Lubbock and turned him onto his side. Lubbock took Tatsumi's cock out of his mouth and growled when his leg was pushed down.

"D-Don't you dare-! Ah!" Lubbock tensed and yelled as Bulat leaned his head in and licked at his puckered entrance. Tatsumi felt a wave of arousal wash over him from the clearly erotic action and thrust his cock back in Lubbock's mouth with a quiet moan. Lubbock squirmed and his yells were muffled when a tongue slipped inside of him.

"Mm! Mmm!"

Tatsumi tossed his head back when he felt teeth scrape lightly against his sensitive manhood. He grind into Lubbock's mouth and quickened his thrusting. Bulat sat up and in a quick moment, thrust his cock into Lubbock's anus.

Lubbock shook from having both holes filled and his cock squirted precum. Bulat groaned and grabbed Lubbock's member, feeling the boy shiver. Tatsumi held Lubbock's head with both hands as he reached his climax. Lubbock coughed and swallowed the semen flowing down his throat. His toes curled from having a heavy load of cum gush into his passage by Bulat and he finally orgasmed after the two males.

Tatsumi gasped and huffed along with the other two males.

"So, did this help Tatsumi?" Bulat asked with a knowing grin. Tatsumi nodded with a smile.

"It did, thank you! A-And you too, Lubba." He added, sweating when Lubbock growled under his breath.


End file.
